


My Son

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: FTM, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miranda only mentioned, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a moment of bonding with her teenage female to male transgender son. She does her best to comfort him in his frustration, and reminds him how much she loves him, and how she will always love and support him. One-Shot. Established Mirandy (Miranda only mentioned).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one. This one is super important to me, because I really feel that Transgenders deserve more media.
> 
> Of course, I myself am not transgender. I was born female, and for the most part identify as female. (There is no need to get into how exactly I identify here in this note). So I am well aware that perhaps all my information is not completely correct. However, I have done a little research into how transitioning is approached, and then took a little bit of creative license, mixed with how I'd want my children to be treated, and posts I've seen from Tumblr.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to anyone who is trans, and I really hope that I did this justice. Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> This is how I feel I'd work with my child who was a female to male transitioning child. I would want my child to feel comfortable being 'a man' even in their female shaped body. Please understand that I am no expert, and I am still learning and growing in a shitty society who condemns and looks down upon the community of minorities. I have not had any transgenders cross my path, except for the internet, so that's where my knowledge is limited to.
> 
> Unbetaed and I don't own anything but the writing style and Micheal (he's my precious character!)
> 
> So, without further ado,
> 
> All my love,
> 
> CBC

"Momma! Mom, help!"

Andy looked up from her work, her heart suddenly racing with fear. Bolting from her desk, and out the door of her personal study, she bounded up the stairs to the children's bedrooms, "Micheal! Micheal!"

"Momma? Help me!" Her son cried.

Fearing the worst, she burst forward, and slammed her way into her son's bedroom, to see him standing pitifully in the middle of his room… looking quite miserably stuck. Taking a deep breath, Andy felt the rush of relief flood through her body, and before she could stop herself, laughter spilt from her lips, "Oh my God."

"It's not funny!" Her son said, "Stop laughing!"

"Oh, no, Micheal, I'm not laughing because I think it's funny." Andy stepped forward, putting her hands on the wiggling form of her son, "I'm laughing because I burst in here ready to kick some intruder's ass. I got very worried when you started screaming for help. I'm laughing at myself, baby."

Her fifteen-year-old whined a little, "Will you help me, please?"

"Of course, here, stay still." Andy tugged and pulled lightly on her son's binder, finding where it was stuck, and then getting it over his head, "There. Better?"

Micheal nodded, though his arms immediately shot around his body to cover his breasts as he looked down at the ground, "Yea, thanks, Momma. I'll just ah-"

"Hey, baby, Micheal, look at me." Andy plopped the binder onto the bed, and reached out with her hands to lift her son's face up, "Micheal, just because I can see that parts of you still look like Michelle, doesn't mean that you're not a boy. I know that we're still working on this, and we're still making a few mistakes, but please, don't ever feel like you need to hide from me, or Mom, or your sisters."

She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his temple, "Your mom and I, we love you very much, and couldn't ask for a better son. Do not be ashamed of who you are. You are so talented, and so handsome, and so important to us, and your sisters. You can cover them, if you're a little uncomfortable, though your mom and I are perfectly okay if you choose to walk around the house topless. But please, Micheal, don't look down at the ground like that, because I never want you to feel ashamed about who you are. Keep your head up, and love yourself. I know that you're still frustrated. We're not going to hold you back with transitioning, but we all need to be educated, so that you don't harm your body."

"I don't want them, Momma. I don't like them."

"That's okay, baby. It's okay to not want them, or like them, even many identifying females have troubles with our breasts."

"I wish I had been born with a boy's body." He said, unhooking his arms from around his own body, to wrap them around his mother's middle back.

"Remember, we have the appointments with the doctors, and the therapists this weekend, to get the testosterone, and to start talking about surgical procedures. It's going to be a slow progress, Micheal, just like Felix, and Tony, explained to us, but that doesn't mean you aren't a boy now. I don't ever want you to hate yourself for how you look, even if that's difficult for you. If you're feeling miserable with your breasts, and your female features, I want you to come to me, and we can go do something together, mother and son. If you want to get some spray ink, and just tat up, then we'll go do it. If you want to go to some big wrestling event, then we'll go do it. Whatever it is, Micheal, your mom and I are here, and we will do whatever we can to help make this transition better for you. If your binder gets worn, or uncomfortable, we'll get some new ones. I know it's not what you want, but we're getting there."

"Can I have the surgery before I turn eighteen?"

"That's something we'll have to discuss with the therapist, doctors and the surgeons. If they say it's all right, then absolutely. But, however much you'll dislike it, this is something we don't want to rush. If they say that it would be best to wait, then we're going to wait. We want you to be healthy, and safe, Micheal, and your mother and I are not the professionals in this case. We have very little knowledge about how to proceed, other than that we love you and want you to love yourself. So, we will fully support you if you have the surgery sometime going into the next year, or in two or three years. You are our son, and we will love you despite what your body looks like, and we will do everything we can to help you feel comfortable in your body now, as well as when you transition."

Micheal sniffed, and nodded against her shoulder, "Thank you."

"Micheal, you don't have to thank me for what any parent should do for their child, but you are always so very welcome."

"Can-" he took a deep breath, "can we go watch the monster truck rally? I had it recorded from last week."

"Sure, we can watch it until Mom comes home for dinner," Andy said, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling away from the hug.

"Do I have to put a shirt on?"

"Not if you don't want to, whatever makes you feel comfortable, Micheal."

He looked down at his chest, to his size B breasts, and pursed his lips- in a manner that reminded Andy of Miranda- before looking back up, "So long as it's only you or Mom who sees."

Andy smiled widely, "Well, Cassidy and Caroline are at their father's, so it's just the three of us at home, and Charles."

Micheal laughed, "I don't think Charles will mind," he smiled back.

Jostling his shoulder, Andy laughed with him, "No, I don't think the lovable oaf of Golden Retriever fluff will mind." Wrapping an arm around her son, Andy pushed him slightly towards the bedroom door, only to stumble when he stopped and wrapped around her for another hug.

"I love you, Momma."

Feeling her heart burst with emotion, she hugged him tight, "I love you too, Micheal, so, so, much."

A moment passed, and they released each other from the hug, Micheal smiling as he grabbed hold of his mother's hand and pulled her out of his room and towards the entertainment room, "Come on, Bobby said it was a really good one, and I want to see."

Laughing, Andy followed her son, her heart swelling with pride and happiness.

It was going to be a tough road, but she wouldn't change it, she was proud of all of her children, and would do whatever she could to make them feel proud of themselves as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Reviews are loved, and always appreciated.
> 
> Especially in cases such as this, where I am branching into unfamiliar territory.
> 
> The best I have is that I'm lesbian, but that's not nearly the same as being transgender.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> CBC


End file.
